The Unwritten Rule
by IvoryChains
Summary: One simply does not kiss your best friend's crush without facing the consequences. Warren/OC
1. An introduction of some sorts

I have a bit of habit of posting fan fictions and then deleting it because no likes them.  
I really need to become a more confident writer and I should stop relying on reviews to tell me how good/bad of a writer I am.

Anyhow, this is basically a summary post.

* * *

I know I sound like a little kid when I tell you that I liked him first.

So when I saw him dancing with her at the homecoming dance on Friday, my blood began to boil.

You know what I did Monday morning? I cornered him at his locker and I kissed him.

My problem now is, **One simply does not kiss your best friend's crush without facing the consequences.**

* * *

_its an introduction of sorts, not meant to be too long._

_there is a simple banner in the "cover photo" for now until I download Photoshop again. _


	2. To sir with love

_I wanted to try something different. I know Sky High is all about superpowers and stuff but its still high school. as normal of a school Sky high may be I want seem as normal as possible. **What high school without Drama and Betrayal?**  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: To sir with love**

* * *

My small figure is greatly contradicted due to my love of all things that fall under the category of food and refusal to do anything that will make me to sweat. If it weren't for my best friend, I probably would have turned into a hermit by age 16.

We grew up together, Alyson and I. Although we first met when she was 7th grade, and I was in 6th, it was like we had known each other for years . Alyson started out scraggy but blossomed just before our freshman year. Tall and thin, with large blue eyes, flawless skin, a silky mane of bright blonde hair. She controls Ice.

Me? As the years since 6th grade, my hair only got darker, I got rid of those horrid braces, and I found out in 8th grade that my extremely detailed photographic memory was the result of my superpower. I can remember anything down to the tiniest detail.

Like many problems teenage girls face, my problems started with a boy; many boys and their inability to recognize me as a girl. But, mostly my problems started with one boy in particular. Warren peace is his name. I have a crush. A simple crush but a crush nonetheless. Alyson likes him too. She is vocal about it unlike me. I know I sound like a little kid when I tell you that I liked him first. So when I saw him dancing with her at the homecoming dance on Friday, my blood began to boil. You know what I did Monday morning? I cornered him at his locker and I kissed him. My problem now is, One simply does not kiss your best friend's crush without facing the consequences.

I don't know what came over me. it was so unlike me. I usually so timid when I get around guys that I like but all I could think about was Alyson with her arms wrap around him. He was in the middle of grabbing some textbooks from his locker as I strolled over. He slammed the door shut and there I was, just standing there rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. The corners of his lips turned up a bit, and he said something. I didn't hear because frankly all I could think about was those lips. In one quick motion, I pressed my lips against his. It wasn't romantic in any sort of way, in fact, it was hard and forced, and it was obvious I had never actually kissed anyone before. I back away and around the corner before he can fully register what the hell just happened.

This is how I ended up in a stall in the girls bathroom waiting for hell to break lose.

1...2...3

"What the fuck, Jackie!" I hear Alyson voice enter the bathroom, and she is obviously heated. She is followed in by two other girls; Rosemary and Heidi, I don't need to check to be for sure because they follow Alyson around like a lost puppy. The stall door swings open, and I am greeted by a seething Alyson. She makes a grab for my hair, but I put my arms up at the last second, and she yanks me by my forearm. The temperature has dropped at least 20 degrees already that I can see my breath.

"Al-" It didn't register to me that she had actually hit me when I recoiled my neck from the blow.

Another blow came from the left. Then the right. I could tell that the last punch has more force into it because it actually genuinely hurt and I stumbled back into the wall. The look on Alyson's face told me she wasn't finished. I'm no fighter. I've never even been in a fight before. I didn't even think I know how to fight. "Alyson you have to let me explain" I say carefully, shielding myself from whatever happens next.

"Explain?!"" Alyson shouted,"You knew I liked him, Jackie"

"I know, its just I like him too and when I s-saw you two together on Friday night-" CRACK! Alyson's fist connects with my nose, and my head snaps back, hit the wall, and I lose my footing. Blood gushes out of my broken nose. Alyson fully intended to hurt me. Badly. There was no use explaining my actions. I knew from this moment on I had lost my best friend because my own selfish acts.

"Shit that one actually hurt me" Alyson mumbles

My head is spinning from the wall. I don't even hear Alyson and her minions leave.

I just sit there against the wall and let my blood stain the floor.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter!


End file.
